Medical professionals are typically the ones responsible for treating problems with shortness of breath and/or asthma, particularly in severe cases. The present invention features a novel portable oxygen inhaler device for delivering small amounts of oxygen. The device of the present invention can help individuals overcome bouts of shortness of breath (e.g., with or without the assistance of a medical professional). In some embodiments, the device of the present invention can also be used to help treat hangovers.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.